Touch My Luhannie
by Ssonsoni
Summary: [Oneshot] Sehun yang iri melihat hyungnya bermesraan dengan sang kekasih mengajak Luhan untuk menginap dirumahnya. Ia ingin 'bermain' dengan Luhan. Ia ingin menyentuh Luhannya. -Bad Summary- HunHan/Yaoi/NC/PWP/DLDR!


Author: BubbleDeer03614

Pairing: HunHan

Rating: M

Genre: romance, NC, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Story belongs to me! Hasil pemikiran dari otak mesum gua. HunHan belongs to each other font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ㅋㅋㅋ /span/fontdan Tuhan, dan keluarganya xD

Warning! Typo, Mature content, dirty talk, Yaoi, NC, pokoknya berbau mesum lah. Ini YAOI, yang gak suka jangan baca. Yang masih polos menjauh, ntar lu terkontaminasi.

Enjoy~

Sehun menggerutu karena daritadi melihat hyungnya yang asik bermesraan dengan sang kekasih, "Ck, hyung bisakah kau berhenti 'memakan' bibir Gaein noona? Kalau begini caranya, bisa-bisa kalian berdua berakhir diranjang dengan sperma dimana-mana."

"Memang itu tujuanku." Jawab hyungnya asal, membuat Sehun semakin jengkel.

Dia beranjak kekamarnya. "Ish, apa dia pikir hanya dia yang bisa bermesraan? Aku juga bisa." Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian menelpon seseorang.

"Lu, apa kau sibuk malam ini?"

"Tidak. Memang ada apa?"

"Kau menginap dirumahku ya malam ini? Appa dan eomma sedang di Busan dan aku ditinggal berdua dengan hyung dirumah." Sehun membujuk kekasihnya lewat sambungan telepon.

"Eung... apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja. Kujemput kau jam 5pm, oke? Sampai nanti rusa manisku." Luhan sedikit tersipu mendengar ucapan manis Sehun.

Sehun membawa Luhan kekamarnya. Sepulang dari menjemput Luhan dia tidak melihat hyung dan calon kakak iparnya itu. Entahlah, mungkin mereka sedang melanjutkan kegiatan tadi di kamar.

Sehun menyandarkan badannya pada headboard, dia menepuk pahanya.

Luhan duduk dipangkuan Sehun, dia menyibak surai hitam yang menutupi dahi sang kekasih, "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Aku ingin bercinta." Jawab Sehun santai yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Luhan. "Ish... kau ini."

"Yak! Memangnya kenapa? Aku 19 tahun kau ingat? Itu usia legal untuk bercinta. Lagipula kan aku sudah pernah membobol lubangmu sekali." Wajah Luhan memerah mendengar ucapan frontal Sehun, dia mempoutkan bibirnya, "Kau enak tinggal memasukkan penismu. Aku yang kesakitan, penismu sangat besar."

"Itu sebuah pujian untukku atau apa?"

"Aku tidak sedang memujimu tuan Oh." Ujar Luhan sinis.

Sehun tidak menyerah, dengan jahil dia memasukkan tangannya kedalam kemeja yang Luhan pakai, membelai punggung mulus Luhan. "Oh Se-"

"A-aahh... oppahh~"

Desahan itu menghentikan pergerakan Luhan yang ingin memukul kepala Sehun. "Hey kau dengar itu?" Sehun menyeringai.

"T-tidak. Aku tidak dengar." Sangkal Luhan, dia melupakan tangan Sehun yang masih bergerak nakal dipunggungnya.

Sehun menyerukkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher dan bahu Luhan. Menghirup aroma bayi yang menguar dari tubuh namja manis itu. Sangat menenangkan, sekaligus memabukkan. "Aku tau kau mendengarnya sayang."

"S-sehunnie..." Luhan memegang bahu tegap Sehun saat namja tampan itu mulai merangsang titik sensitif dilehernya.

"Ayo main gunting, kertas, batu." Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba, Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Yang kalah harus melepas satu persatu pakaiannya." Bisik Sehun.

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk pelan membuat Sehun tersenyum senang. "Bersiaplah Lu."

"S-sehunnie, aku malu." Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Daritadi dia terus kalah dan berujung dengan harus telanjang bulat didepan Sehun yang terus menatapnya lapar. Sedangkan namja tampan itu hanya melepas kaosnya saja -dia hanya kalah sekali-.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, "Kau indah sayang." dia mengecupi wajah namja manis itu. "Kau sangat indah."

Luhan mengalungkan lengannya dileher Sehun saat namja tampan itu mulai memagut bibirnya. Saling melumat dan menghisap, menyesap rasa manis yang menjadi candu untuk keduanya.

"Aahhh~" Sehun menjilat saliva yang mengalir didagu Luhan. Dia mengecupi dada namja manisnya, tidak lupa membuat kissmark disana.

"Sshhh... aahhh... Sehunniehh~" desah Luhan saat Sehun mulai menghisap nipple kanannya, tangan kekar itu juga meremas penisnya.

Ciuman Sehun terus turun, dia menjilat kepala penis Luhan, membuat namja dibawahnya ini mendesah, "S-sehunniehh..."

Sehun mengulum dan menghisap penis Luhan, sesekali lidahnya bermain di pucuk penis Luhan.

"Hunniehhh~ aahhh..." desah Luhan semakin menjadi saat kekasihnya ini menjilati hole nya. Lidah Sehun menusuk-nusuk hole ketat Luhan.

"Sehunnie masukkan penismu..."

"Aku tidak dengar." Goda Sehun, sekarang tangannya ikut meremas twinsball Luhan.

"Aahhh~ masukkan penis besarmu sayanghh... sodok lubangku yang gatal ini dengan penis besarmuhh... buat aku terus mendesahkan namamu..."

"Dengan senang hati Oh Luhan." Sehun memposisikan penisnya didepan hole ketat Luhan, dia mendorong penisnya untuk masuk secara perlahan.

"Anghhh..." desah Sehun karena penisnya diremas begitu kuat oleh hole ketat Luhan.

"Ugh... sakithh..."

Sehun mengocok penis Luhan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di hole namjanya.

"Aaahh..." desah Sehun saat penisnya sudah tenggelam semua di dalam hole ketat Luhan.

"Bergeraklah..."

Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya kemudian menghentakkan lagi penisnya masuk, berusaha mencari titik nikmat Luhan.

"Ah! Hunniehh~" Luhan mendesah saat penis Sehun menabrak prostatnya.

Sehun terus menumbuk prostat Luhan dengan ujung penis besarnya. "Kau suka Lu? Kau suka saat penisku mencumbu titik nikmatmu?" Luhan sangat bernafsu mendengar dirty talk Sehun.

"Aahh... eunghh... Sehun-ah~" Luhan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya, berusaha menyeimbangi tempo sodokkan Sehun. Tangannya meremas rambut Sehun yang sedang membuat kissmark didadanya.

"Hisap lebih kuat sayanghh~" Luhan membusungkan dadanya saat Sehun mulai menggoda nipplenya.

Desahan, erangan, dan suara kelamin yang saling beradu membuat suasana semakin panas. Kecupan mesra terus diterima Luhan dari namja diatasnya ini.

"Oohh~ Lu... jangan ketatkan lubangmu..."

"Sehunnie... aku mauhh... aahhh~"

Crot

Sperma Luhan keluar, mengotori perut dan dada Sehun.

"Ah... aahhh... kau terlalu menjepit penisku sayanghhh..."

Sehun semakin brutal menggenjot Luhan, "Aahh... Luhanhh~"

Sehun menghentakkan dalam-dalam saat orgasme nya datang.

Sehun mencabut penisnya dari hole Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu Lu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang."  
.

.

.

.

End 


End file.
